7 Notes
by mchfltn
Summary: Seven notes Draco posts on the fridge door. Find out how they change things in a week. Dramione. Oneshot.


A/N: Hello. This is my second try on writing something for my otp. I know I suck so please put up with me.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns it all.

* * *

Hermione,

I'll be working late tonight. No need to wait for me.

Draco

* * *

Hermione,

Blaise and I are really close to finding who is behind these attempts at sabotaging the Ministry. Probably won't be here for dinner again.

Draco

* * *

Hermione,

I just saw the curry at the fridge. I'll eat it later when I get home.

Draco

* * *

Hermione,

Sorry about the curry. I got home later than usual. Went on a chase. But the prick got away. Some stupid fuck told him we're after him. Blaise wants to get this over with so we'll be working late again later.

Draco

* * *

Hermione,

The bastard got away again. But we know where he's supposed to be later. And this time, I'm making sure he's got nowhere to hide.

Draco

* * *

Hermione,

We got him. And sorry about the dinner with your parents. I completely forgot.

Forgive me.

Draco

* * *

Hermione saw the last note held up by a London Eye magnetic to the fridge door as she was drinking milk from the carton. It was a lovely Saturday, and the sun rays are making tiny visible dust particles dance around the kitchen._ Hmm, perhaps he placed the note when he got home last night, or rather, this morning. Dawn, more likely._

Russ, Draco's retriever, appeared by her side and snuggled against her calf. She smiled and reached down, petting him. Since Draco has been getting home later than usual, it's Russ who sleeps with her on the large bed, but every morning, she'll find Draco there instead and Russ at his own cot.

After replacing the container, she made her way back to their room, her bare feet padding against the wooden flooring, with the retriever behind her. When she got there, she leaned by the doorframe and observed the sleeping figure by the king-sized bed they share. The clock at their bedside table read 9:27.

He's on his back, one arm splayed on the area she just vacated, another resting on his stomach. She took a step closer and noticed that there are horrible bags under his eyes. He hasn't been getting enough rest, she knows. This past month, work has been rough on him, particularly this week. Hers too, actually. They've both been busy that despite their office being only three floors away, they haven't talked in more than ten sentences this past seven days. The last time they spoke was when he and his assistant met her in the hallway beside Kingsley's office yesterday. He stopped their conversation and nodded at the document in her hands.

"Did you get him to sign your S.P.E.W. papers?"

"Yes."

"Good."

And there was a hint of a smile in his face. But it disappeared quickly as he continued talking to the man with him. She watched their retreating backs until they entered the room and continued on her way.

Yes, she's a bit upset because he forgot about her parent's invitation to have dinner last night, but she's not angry.

She's not going to be a whiney wife who complains about her husband not giving her the attention she needs because she's not giving him any either.

"Hey." His deep, raspy voice interrupted her.

"Hey."

"What are you doing there? Come here."

She walked to the bed and settled herself beside him.

She just missed him, and she knows he missed her too.

He puts his arm around her waist and pulls her closer. He kissed her forehead, and she placed her hands against his chest.

"I'm sorry about dinner. And your curry. I-"

"It's not my curry," she said, looking up to meet his eyes. "It's our neighbour Anna's."

"Oh."

"If it's mine, I really would've gotten angry with you for not eating it, especially when I'm the only one who knows how to cook in this house."

He chuckled and nuzzled her curls.

"I'll get a reservation for Sunday evening at the muggle restaurant your parents love."

"Okay, I'll tell them."

She smiled at him, knowing he's trying his best.

"Now that you mentioned it, I remembered we haven't eaten there in months."

"I know. I kind of liked their dessert, but not as much as I enjoyed our quick shag at the ladies-"

"Yeah, yeah. "

"Would you like to do it again?"

She tried to glare at his smirk, but can't. He swooped down for a quick kiss, then broke away and started twirling a curl around his finger.

"How's the bastard that's been giving you a hard time and keeping you away from me at night?"

"A total arsehole. I managed to give him a few hexes and a kick to an area where it would surely hurt as hell. He's already in Azkaban."

"So no more of this late-night chases again?"

"None. I'll be spending the same time at the Ministry as you again, unless you've got something big to work about."

"I also finished my business yesterday, so none."

A smile crept unto his lips.

"Good."

He kissed her again. This time, passionately and full of longing. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him even closer. Their bodies emitting heat and craving each other.

Well, they've got a whole week to make up for. Better get started now.

* * *

Hermione,

I liked last night's shag at the ladies room better than last time. I bet you did, too.

I went out to take Russ for a walk. Seems like you're not the only one who missed my attention. But don't worry, when we get back, you won't be leaving my side for a week. (I already informed your secretary, love, so you can just deal with it.)

Draco


End file.
